Diez Besos Más
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Canon Verse. Dos, cinco... quizás diez besos más, y Sasuke podría decir lo que sus ojos y gestos ya expresaban por esta increíble mujer. [OS para mi adorada compi. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Akiiko-chan!]


**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

**Summary:** Dos, cinco... quizás diez besos más, y Sasuke podría decir lo que sus ojos y gestos ya expresaban por esta increíble mujer.

_Canción: Diez besos más, de Los Claxons_

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Akiiko!**

* * *

**-Diez Besos Más-**

* * *

—Ven a la cama.

Esa propuesta le hizo –por milisegundos- congelarse. Pero ese tiempo no fue percibido por la chica. De hecho él era muy bueno en cuanto "esconder emociones y reacciones", llevaba mucho tiempo perfeccionando eso. Claro que cuando se trataba de la persona en cuestión, Sasuke no siempre podía asegurar que Sakura no sabía lo que por su mente pasaba. Él giró Su rostro y por momentos breves le miró.

Sakura yacía acostada y bajo algunas cobijas, su rostro fijo en la forma de él, quien le había estado dando la espalda. Sasuke había dicho que se encargaría de unos asuntos fuera del pueblo, y que ella podía simplemente descansar. Él había llegado hace unos momentos a la habitación compartida, y el rápido vistazo que le dio a la chica le había asegurado que ella estaba dormida. Había sido tan sigiloso. Se había quitado su capa y sandalias, se había acercado a la pequeña hoguera y avivado el pequeño fuego que les proporcionaba algo de calor y luz.

Sin embargo la voz de Sakura irrumpió la quieta tranquilidad, y sobre todo sus palabras le habían sido inesperadas.

—Sasuke-kun, ven. Recuéstate. Debes de tener mucho frío—. Esta vez su propuesta fue más apremiante. Sakura se había movido sólo un poco en la cama, dándole el espacio para que él lo tomara, y había levantado esas cobijas. La invitación clara, tentadora. Sin embargo no había un tono malintencionado ni seductor, ni en su voz ni en sus ojos somnolientos.

Y aun eso, en Sasuke creaba una sensación rara en su estómago.

No era la primera vez que ellos compartían el lecho. Llevaban alrededor de cinco meses como compañeros de viaje con rumbo desconocido, sin planes ni rutas. Ambos, sólo como viajeros, observando y contemplado el mundo fuera de las barreras de Konoha.

Sakura era su compañera de equipo, parte de su pequeña familia. Ella era importante.

Y era todo eso que le hacía especial, que ante los ojos de Sasuke ella se convirtiera en la única persona indispensable para él.

Aun así, ella era una mujer y él un hombre. Ambos jóvenes e inexpertos, recorriendo rutas vacías, compartiendo habitación en fondas pequeñas o durmiendo uno al lado del otro ante la intemperie. Sakura siempre enamorada de él, y Sasuke… él no había formalizado lo que eran. Fue más un acuerdo silencioso, suponía. Un beso, el intenso sonrojo en ambos, manos entrelazadas y el simple conocimiento de que entre ellos algo muy importante y profundo se estaba estableciendo.

Pero con esto Sasuke sólo consiguió más dudas. ¿Qué debía se hacer? Y, mejor dicho, era el no saber "_cómo_" "_cuándo_" y el "_debería_" en sus deseos. Porque en realidad en su mente había una confusión de preguntas y catástrofes, cuando en su cuerpo algunas sensaciones y urgencias se iban despertando. Varias eran las ocasiones –como ahora- donde el último Uchiha tragaba pesado, hacía de tripas corazón y llamaba por todo el autocontrol en su ser para mantener la compostura ante esa Kunoichi.

Unos cuantos pasos y había llegado hasta donde Sakura, había tomado las cobijas que ella seguía estirando, y había tomado en lugar que ella –una vez más- le ofrecía. Recostándose junto a ella, con sólo pocos centímetros separándoles, y su mirada insistente en su regazo.

Minutos pasaron en los que Sasuke había logrando que su respiración se acompasara a la de su compañera, tranquilizándose con el saber de qué ella había caído dormida de nuevo. Sabiendo que no debía hacerle frente al deseo que ella provocaba.

Antes no era así. Antes el último, temido y odiado Sasuke Uchiha no se ponía nervioso con su antigua compañera, Sakura Haruno. Pero en este viaje que compartía con ella, de manera gradual y sorpresiva, las cosas se habían tornado diferente.

Antes, Sasuke podía parecer indiferente y en control de su ser, pero sin dudad meses atrás –años- no había pasado por la misma situación de intimidad y cercanía con nadie. Y no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si iba muy lento o muy rápido. Si ella quería más, o si un movimiento en falso ella podría odiarle y tacharle de pervertido. Lo último que él quería era el desprecio de esa mujer. Simplemente, Sasuke estaba perdido en cuanto temas físico y amorosos refería.

—Hey, Sasuke-kun…

Él abrió los ojos de inmediato, una vez más tomado por sorpresa ante el llamado. Un poco alertado porque el tono de la chica no dejaba a notar rastro de sueño alguno.

—¿Hn? — su respuesta brillante. Porque de repente su lengua se sentía pesada y su mente se desconectaba de su capacidad del habla, y… últimamente Sakura le hacía eso, dejarle medio liado.

—¿Podría…? — Sakura no terminó su petición, pero no era necesario. Porque durante ese viaje, Sasuke ha logrado catalogar cada pregunta de Sakura acuerdo al tono de su voz. Y sin duda reconocía ese: susurrante, tímido y dulce. Tan sólo con esa media pregunta él sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, que sus ojos verdes eran brillantes y que su aliento era contenido con expectativa. Sasuke era tan consciente de las reacciones de Sakura, que casi dejaba de lado las propias, que sin duda estaban igualando las de ella.

Sintió el breve movimiento del cuerpo junto al suyo, el calor que le proporcionaba aumentaba y el breve espacio que desaparecía. La pelirrosa se juntó tanto a él, como varias veces antes.

Sabía que iba a ocurrir.

No había palabras en la habitación, el poco sonido que se percibía era el crujir de la madera quemarse y el suave y rítmico respirar de su acompañante. Sin embargo dentro de sus oídos, los latidos de su corazón nervioso y ansioso.

Era su aliento cerca de su rostro, más que el movimiento de las cobijas sobre él, y el delgado cuerpo sobre el suyo creándole dolorosa expectativa. Las manos pequeñas de Sakura en su pecho, en su mentón, moviéndole delicadamente hasta ella. Todo, como nueva experiencia, creando en él aquel revuelo de sensaciones y anticipación que le descolocaba… esa que no quería dejar de experimentar.

Sasuke había sido testarudo al ver en cualquier dirección menos hacia a la Kunoichi, más por miedo a querer iniciar lo que ella ya estaba haciendo. Un poco de pena e inseguridad siempre le detenían. Pero al final de cuentas, Sakura siempre daba el primer paso. Y Sasuke nunca, desde la primera vez, se oponía.

Su única mano sobre la de ella, sosteniéndola en su lugar, su rostro elevándose lo suficiente para que la distancia entre sus labios fuera solo un suspiro. Parpados pesados –de lejos el motivo era el sueño- y recibió el acto originado por la pelirrosa.

Labios trémulos, movimientos inexpertos y nerviosos. Beso casto, con toda la expectativa retumbando en sus corazones.

No, ese no era el primer beso entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero hasta el momento las emociones se mantenían como si lo fuera.

No era el miedo a qué hacer o qué reacción se tendría, la inseguridad en Sasuke erradicaba más en su pensamiento de que debía haber más. Pero no sólo era su mente, y eso era lo preocupante. Su cuerpo se acomodaba al de ella, sus movimientos se imitaban y ansiaba a más. El beso, tras el tinte de inocencia que aún mantenía, pasaba a ser uno más largo.

Porque sus bocas dejaban de estar estáticas y cerradas. Labios entreabiertos que poco a poco trataban de aventurase más, impulsados por el vivido calor que de a poco iba creciendo en ellos al compás de sus emociones.

Sin duda, antes la idea de tal acto con Sakura era incongruente para él, pero luego del primer beso sorpresivo –en palabras de otros, un beso robado por parte de la audaz pelirrosa- había puesto a Sasuke en otra perspectiva. Inesperado como fue, despertó más de una duda, inseguridad y anhelo.

Descubrió que el tacto con Sakura, por tan mínimo o inocente que fuera, dejaba en su ser un sentimiento de complementación. Sabía a hogar, calidez y amor.

Profundo, incondicional amor.

Ese que ella siempre le había ofrecido, y que hasta ahora Sasuke aceptaba tomar, más no por completo.

Sasuke Uchiha deseaba más que profundizar los besos con Sakura, deseaba no pensar demasiado y aceptar todo lo que ella siempre le había ofrecido. Cerraba los ojos por completo, suprimía su voluntad y respondía a los movimientos de ella. Su mano en la mejilla de su compañera, manteniéndola más cerca, inclinándola, probándola…

Sakura había sido quien se acercara, incitando a Sasuke a hacer lo que él deseaba –lo que ambos deseaba- y a su vez era ella quien daba un paso atrás, quien traía de vuelta la distancia, pequeña, muy pequeña, pero lo suficiente para entender que el beso era suficiente. Sasuke abrió los ojos desde el momento que sus bocas dejaron de tocarse, algo confundido a decir verdad –irritado no, por supuesto que no, muy a pesar de la pequeña risa que Sakura soltó al ver el entrecejo medio molesto del antiguo vengador.

Sakura dejó de reír, en cambio una sonrisa suave y bella estaba en su rostro. Ojos brillantes llenos de anhelo y amor, su rostro volvió a acercarse al de él, pero en lugar de unirse en otro beso, su nariz rozó suavemente con al de él, nunca dejando de mirarle con ese amor infinito y esa sonrisa.

—Gracias —. Sakura susurró suave, nunca rompiendo su mirada con la de él.

—¿Por qué? — Inquirió el ninja. Era él quien debería decir ese agradecimiento. Era él quien debería demostrarle a ella todo lo que esto significaba. Sin embargo era Sakura quien le miraba como si él acabara de bajar la luna por ella.

—Por estar a mi lado.

Simple.

Sasuke tenía la capacidad de hacer feliz a Sakura con algo tan simple. Aceptar que le acompañara en ese viaje. Entrenar con ella. Escucharle hablar de temas que él descocía. Responder a los tentativos primeros roces entre ellos. Sobre todo, el simple hecho de estar ahí con ella era suficiente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, un movimiento tan sutil, pero que en ella despertó algo de desconcierto.

Porque era él quien debía decir gracias. Por lo increíble que era ella. Por todo el amor que siempre demostraba y nunca decaía. Ella le tentaba a fantasear –en un hogar, un futuro- y provocaba emociones tan fuertes en él. Tantos sentimientos cálidos.

Las palabras _"te amo" _las confesiones, las verdades. Las que solo Sakura provocaba.

No lo dijo, Sasuke aún no podía pronunciar eso, pero sabía pronto lo haría.

Dos, cinco... quizás diez besos más, y Sasuke podría decir lo que sus ojos y gestos ya expresaban por esta increíble mujer.

Por ahora sólo rodeó los hombros de ella con su único brazo, la atrajo por completo y cerró los ojos. Un audible suspiro de Sakura, tan contenta, abrazándolo fuertemente y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él, que provocó en el ninja una breve sonrisa –sincera y amable.- con una una verdadera paz y felicidad que le llenaba.

Se sentía afortunado, amado.

.

.

.

* * *

Para mi querida compi. Para mi waifu. Tú eres el motivo por el que siga en el fandom, por el que no haya renunciado hace ya casi dos años. Me motivas, me chancleas y brindas conmigo. A quien siempre aguanta mis dramas y fangirlea conmigo. Agradezco ese PM que enviaste, no sé qué habría sido de mí sin ti.

_**Dioossss Jooooyyy te adoro feliiiiiz cumpleañosssss**_


End file.
